toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kevin-The-Skeleton
Welcome! Hi Pizzaboy66, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pizzaboy66 page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Pizzaboy66! -- Bermuda (Talk) 20:57, February 13, 2012 Gags Thanks Pizzaboy :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 22:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hi. Can you not add nonexistent categories, such as "Bottom Feeder" and "Spin Doctor"? Pictures/Images Please take the time to edit your photos and crop it so that it can focus on the item you are really focusing on. Also, please use the image policy when naming your photos. These are all in the Wiki Rules. The Strom has struck Toontown, advise you find shelter from the blinding lightning of Wilbur's awesomeness! 05:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) The image policy is in the Wiki rules, and please sign your messages. The Strom has struck Toontown, advise you find shelter from the blinding lightning of Wilbur's awesomeness! 05:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm SuperGeyser! I saw your userpage, and you seemed pretty. I also like your 2 Toons. I'm not far behind you in Laff Points. When I finish all my current Toontasks, I will have 76 laff, almost 80. 14:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Categories, again. Please don't add Members Only to building pages, they can be accessed if your friend is a member. --Osha 20:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Friends Add you on what? 23:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'll try when I find the time to play TT. I can't do it right now though. 23:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) vp I AM COMING TO VP :D i got it plz can i be back in? Thank you. -FreddieSeddie Im ready Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala Beeeecause my Username is from Lady Gaga Bad Romance. Ra ra ah ah ah roma ro ma ma ga ga ooh la la! :D Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 20:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala Getting involved Hi. Recently we have received an inquiry for partnership. Please feel free to get involve and add in your opinion about the partnership, and if Toontown Wiki is suitable for the partnership. Thanks for listening; we hope you can get involved. Link: Forum:Partnership with ToonTask Remember to keep comments civil. Comments that violate the rules will be removed, and you may earn a block. :This message was sent to the most recent list of active users and does not necessarily target you. I don't like your blog posts. Matthew Angelo Gange Re:Naming No, I just liked the name. :) It's the name from one of my toons, and it's a long story of why I named it that. :P Terrible News :( Hi King... Did you hear? Coach Z quit ToonTown and deleted all his toons and made a "Final Video" on YouTube :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 13:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :O! omg - cries very hard :'(- --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :At least, Clerk Bill is coming back. He made a tribute to him today. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Yes, I do! Welcome back! How have you been? ~Flower1470 ♥ 14:00, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Just so you know, we've updated a lot of things around here, and speaking about private servers is not allowed. Take a look at our rules. I don't play any, anyway. :~Flower1470 ♥ 21:29, August 3, 2015 (UTC)